The present disclosure relates to a cartridge drive apparatus, which enables a state of an identification hole formed in a cartridge to be detected with high durability.
In related art, an identification hole is formed in a case for identifying a cartridge or the like. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. SHO 62-177761 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), a magnetic recording medium on which data can be written is provided with an identification hole. When an arm is inserted into the identification hole, a magnet provided to the arm is separated from a magnetic sensor. Further, in the case of using a magnetic recording medium without the identification hole, in other words, the magnetic recording medium on which data is not writable, the magnetic sensor and the magnet provided to the arm come close to each other. In this manner, depending on whether or not the arm is inserted into the identification hole, the position of the magnetic sensor and the position of the magnet provided to the arm are changed. Thus, whether or not it is a magnetic recording medium on which data can be written can be identified based on an output of the magnetic sensor.